Talk:Vice City (HD Universe)
thanks for all the refrences, but why did u take my pic off :The image was taken out of the article because it has no relevance to the article. A-Dust 18:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome for the references, and to A-Dust: The picture is somewhat relevant, because it's the poster in which mocks the next possiblilty of the new Grand Theft Auto location. Which could be Vice City. I'm sure thats why he had that picture on there. Grand Theft AJ 00:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) yer thats y and i was actually going to do a sub topic on it . p.s : im not a he im a she. User:Lozzy94 Oh haha, sorry. I'm pretty sure you can put that poster back up, just make the caption at the bottom something like "A Rockstar poster teasing the next location of the new Grand Theft Auto game." Then it shouldn't be taken down. Grand Theft AJ 03:25, January 26, 2010 (UTC) okay thanks User:Lozzy94 :But this would imply that Vice City will be the next location for GTA. It's too misleading. There are not enough evidence to suggest that VC would be the next location.--'Spaceeinstein' 01:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Plus Vice City doesn't even have mountains. San Andreas does. DarkFoxle : : It has been confirmed that Rockstar are thoroughly researching Los Angeles. It looks like Los Santos might be the setting but much more heavily based on the real city of LA.NT92 15:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : : :*CSI Miami :I really hope they will use some elements from CSI Miami in Vice City.. I hope they will use a Horatio Caine copy as the good police boss guy that helps the protogonist taking down his crime enemies!!! :D :That would have been awesome!!!! :D : Will it have the same setting? I hope they go back to Vice City; but I hope they keep the retro theme and actual hit songs that made GTA:VC unique. If they do it will probably prompt me to get a seventh generation console; all I have now is a PS2! Actually I could buy the PC version of it. But as for consoles; now that Xbox 360 and PS3 cost the same; which do you recommend? Daniel Christensen 15:21, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Almost a month later, but Ps3. Having just played Episodes from Liberty City, buildings up close take time to load, even in cutscenes, which just shouldn't be happening. I won't know for sure if it's just the game, but it never happened on the Ps3 version of the main game. Mc hammark 00:25, March 23, 2010 (UTC) New weather elements? During The Lost and Damned, there is a part on Weasel Weather (played on most radio stations in GTA IV era) where it explains that "there are tornadoes in Vice City". Could this mean that there may be new weather elements in the upcoming Vice City? ~User:Omega'sHand~ If it is, the bridges in VC in the new game will be closed in the beginning due to tornados? lolDumbnigga94 12:37, February 28, 2010 (UTC)